


So wrong But  so Right

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Incest, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Bill dreams about the one he loves





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

"So nice......Just like that!"  
Bill was enjoying this. Even if it was only a dream. It was a good one. She was so perfect, sensational............sexy. No one would or could know about this dream. They would kill him. It was so wrong, but ooooohhhhh so right. He wanted her, No NEEDED her. She was an essential to his exsistence. Her hands were shaping him now. They were so soft, so small. Perfect just like the rest of her body. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Enjoying it?"

He could only nod. He felt her chuckle, effectively blowing hot air on to his member. It felt so good............he couldn't help it. He came, in her mouth. She swallowed. He could tell she enjoyed it. The little Vixen. 

When he finished he pulled her up into his ams and kissed her. She always tasted delicous but now he could taste his salty cum mixed with her scent. It made her even more irresitable. He moaned and pulled her tighter against her and she ran a moistened hand softly down his back.

Bill suddenly woke up. He was covered in his own cream. It was lucky Charlie wasn't arriving until the next night. He'd of killed Bill if he was. He turned into his pillow and began to cry. His love and he could never be together. They would all say it was wrong. He begin to whisper to himself.   
"Oh Ginny, I love you."


End file.
